The present invention relates to a new form of Andropogon gerardii plant named ‘Blackhawks’. ‘Blackhawks’ is a seedling of Andropogon gerardii ‘Red October’, United States plant patent applied for, characterized by a more upright plant with a height of 150 cm or less, dark green colored foliage with purple-red tips and joints, and purple fall color that turns deep purple, compared to dark green colored foliage and the taller habit of 170 cm of the parent plant. The new plant was grown as a seedling of Andropogon gerardii ‘Red October’, United States plant patent applied for, by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Hebron, Ill. USA in 2012. The selection of this plant was due to its thicker stems, height of 150 cm or less, and dark green colored foliage with purple-red tips and joints, and purple fall color that turns deep purple. Asexual, vegetative division propagation has been the only means of reproduction. Propagation has taken place at Hebron, Ill. since 2013. In 2015 we planted 1500 plants in 1 gallon pots. To date these plants have remained uniform in height, and foliage color. The new Andropogon gerardii has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction to the parent after making over 1500 vegetative divisions from 2013 to 2015.